


take me into your loving arms.

by WinterwaltZ123 (RainyRain123)



Series: in love. [8]
Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyRain123/pseuds/WinterwaltZ123
Summary: We sway to the song of the rain.





	take me into your loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Happily Ever After's "After The One" where America told Maxon that she was pregnant.

"Wake up, Maxon."

A whisper seeps through my dream. _America_. I feel her tickling breath against my closed eyes. "It's raining outside, Maxon."

I groan. So much to have a rest after yesterday party. "Let it pour, my dear."

She pinches my nose, making me laugh despite myself. I manage a quick glimpse to our bedroom. True to her words, there's a dim light from the windows. The room is filled with rain sound. And there she is, leaning down to me, her purplish nightgown seems like melted sky. She is grinning at me like a fool. I bet I look like that, too.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because my beloved husband is just awake."

I chuckle. "You have a way to wake me after such a long party, darling. Will you give me a moment to reacquint myself with my dream?"

"Ah-ah," she takes my hand and pull me upright. "I have a plan for you."

I squint, helping her drag me up to my feet. "Care to share with me what is that?"

She smiles brightly. "It's raining."

"I'm very well aware of that."

America groans, exasperated, lifting her hands. "And since it's raining, I don't know, maybe _we_ can share a dance."

Oh. So that's why. She is funny. "Okay."

"But my sleepy husband isn't up to some dance," she pouts prettily. "I guess I'll just have a quiet morning with my child. _Alone_."

I can't help but grin like idiot. Her news yesterday still makes my heart flutters. It feels like a dream.

"No, darling. I'm up. I'm ready to sweep you off your feet."

I don't wait to hug her then swing her around. She laughs along with me, but then she squeaks.

"Maxon! Maxon, stop! I feel dizzy."

I stop abruptly, steadying her on her feet, holding her anxiously. What a fool I am! "Oh, my God. Sorry, America, you alright? I'm sorry, I got carried away."

She inhales slowly. "Okay. I'm okay now." She looks at me, smiling weakly.

"Sorry, Love."

"Take it slowly, though."

I nod, hold her closer. I rest my chin on the top of her head, calming myself at the feel of her breathing.

"Is this a morning sickness?"

"Yes, but that happens not always in the morning. Mine is in the afternoon mostly."

"Okay. I'll take an afternoon break every day from now to be with you."

America knows that is easier said than done. But all the same, she looks at me with glazing eyes, kissing my cheek. "Thank you. Dance with me?"

I oblige. Placing my hands at the small of her back, I kiss her forehead as she wraps her arms around my neck.

We sway to the song of the rain.

It feels so blissfully perfect.

Just the three of us, dancing slowly, forgetting everything else at least until one of the butlers barges in through our doors. But right now, it's just us.

And it's heaven.

After a moment, she hums heartily.

"Do you remember our first dance in the rain?"

I remember that as if it was yesterday. "How can I forget, dear?"

"I have a fond memory of that day."

"Hmm. And why is that?"

"That was when I admitted to myself I was in love with you."

I look down at her. "Really?"

She closes her eyes, smiling. "Yes, really. I've kept loving you since then."

"It makes me so, so happy."

She agrees, resting her head on my shoulder. I feel content, like never before.

"Can we always be like this?"

"I don't know, Maxon. I hope so."

But an idea comes to me.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Every time it rains, I will find a way to share a dance with you."

She giggles. "It will be hard once you have a long meeting at your office and I'm away at my public projects."

"Oh, I'll find a way just fine."

But she teases me, "Or when we have an ugly fight, but it's raining, we can't keep away from each other."

I frown at the thought. Clearly she doesn't mean that? "You want us to have a fight?"

"No, but you get my point."

"I ... guess."

"Come on," she takes me for another dance. "You said you'll find a way. You have your way now."

I laugh, then carefully spin her once, twice. She is giggling joyously.

"I can always coax you to dance, darling. Even when you're a grumpy little lady."

"I'll hold you to it."

"Or when you're having a bad day and needs your personal medicine, which is—absolutely—_me_."

She let out a long laugh at my wriggling brows.

"Or," she adds, nodding at her belly. "When I'm round enough, I can't walk straight. And my baby bump keeps you away from holding me."

At that, my tears well up. I can't help but feeling so happy at the image of her soon-to-be swelling belly. It's like another dream comes true. America is all my dreams come true.

She gives me an amused grin. "Feeling a little melancholic, Your Royal Husbandness?"

"Can't help it."

"You know I have a feeling that we'll always be like this even when our grandchildren run through the castle."

I nod. "We will be dancing like this even when I can't see clearly, and you have a little wrinkle by your eyes."

Her own eyes are now brimming with tears. It's easy to picture a future with her beside me.

I sigh, kissing her hair. "We will find a way, then, Love."

I place my forehead on hers, basking in her warm eyes.

"Yes, Maxon. We will always find a way."

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection series and its characters belong to Kiera Cass.


End file.
